Death Note FanFiction The Story of Mason
by Syncra
Summary: In the real world, a depressed boy named Mason, had watched Death Note and became obsessed with the anime.  Mason no sooner finds a Death note. And this is his story...
1. Part 1

Death Note Fanfiction;

_I had never expected for this to happen, for me to discover an actual Death Note. I had watched the show and never believed something real would come along and present itself to me. Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself, and need to rewind a bit._

_My name is Mason, I'm 14 and I'd say I'm pretty smart, though I may be smart, I'm a depressed and twisted person. I'll explain a bit of a background on myself. I feel bored of life, I question everything about it; emotions, religion, dreams, how ones mental well-being can all depend on his or her feelings. I felt as if I was a philosopher, because all I did was question life. Depression had hit me hard, also. As I stare in the mirror now, awaiting something, I feel the same feeling of boredom. Escape was my top priority really, but I'm getting ahead of myself again, let me explain more._

It all started in late August, on a chilly night, around ten, I decided to go to the Elementary school across the street from me, and walk around, maybe swing on the swing set. As I walked I felt a sense of dread, my day had been horrible, of course. Like any other day, I had gone through a full day of school, and it was a mere blessing that I hadn't dropped out yet. A few classroom's lights were still on, which keep me wondering, to this day, who was there.

I sat down on the swing, and noticed my anger and stress levels, as if they were about to topple over. But I noticed something else, something about 35 yards away. It looked like somebody left their book on the playground, I disregarded it for a while, like it wasn't there. But my curiosity got the better of me, and I'm kind of livid that it did. I peered over squinting my eyes at what looked like a dark hole in the ground. It was so dark, it was almost darker than black.

I paced cautiously toward it, As I came closer, I almost knew that this day was to come. The day where stress was no longer a problem.

When I picked it up, I felt a sudden sense of eagerness, the words shined in the nearby street light, "Death Note". At first I thought it was some sort of prank, and that I would need to try it. Then I thought to myself, "What if this is real... I need to be keen on whose name will be written." Then even more of a thought came over my mind. If this notebook is real, what will I do with it? Who will I tell? So much to ask myself, only time would tell these answers.

I walked slowly, holding the newly found notebook in my hands, all of the horrible emotions, killing any mood that came my way those exact emotions left. Happiness came over me.. No, something better did; thrill! I wouldn't question life anymore, life made perfect sense now.

_I heard them running. Yelling out different commands. The end had to be coming near. Though I didn't fear death, this was the most fearful I had been since I met Maku, since I discovered the Death Note._

Something tapped my shoulder lightly. With much panic I turned around, expecting somebody who would rob me or kill me, I saw a "Shinigami" or "God of Death". The appearence of such a being really frightened me.

He or She (I'm not sure if Shinigami have gender, or rather if this one did) exclaimed quietly that it's name is Maku. Now Maku was a shy Shinigami, who was quiet, and I knew I could take advantage of it's low emotional level, if needed. Maku, of course, had written the rules inside the book, awaiting entertainment. Maku told me how it was bored, and needed something to relieve this utter sense of being bored. Maku was a tall being of such stature that looked a whole lot like Rem (From the show Death Note), so I'll assume Maku was a girl.

I gripped onto the notebook and walked home, I knew the autheniticity of the notebook because a god of death, didn't leave my side. Now all there was.. all that was needed, was to test it on somebody. But Who?

_I walked up the steps... I was in New York City, at the top of "Carson's Clothing Co.", the company that I had nursed to such an empire. I walked to near the edge, so I could see the big city below me._

That night, I was sleepless, so excited to try the notebook, but at the same time I was frightened. It was such an odd feeling, the feeling of fear and excitement, as if I was on a roller coaster.

The next day was Friday, and there was school. I brought the notebook with me, in my bookbag, hidden inside the back of my binder. Not such a good hiding place, but I needed something to conceal it. I waited quietly, and calmly outside the bus area at school, until I saw Allison, the only person I knew of that not only could I trust with the secret of the notebook, but knew the power of the Death Note, too (she had watched the show, and had taken a particular interest).

I walked up to her and asked her to follow me. We walked over around to the Gym, where nobody was. I told her to touch the notebook, to verify that I wasn't insane, and just seeing this Shinigami. Alison saw Maku, and in awe, asked many questions. It seemed like she was eager to get to know Maku.

Allison, Maku and I conversed for awhile about the Death Note. The question sprang into my head, the question that I had been thinking about for nearly the last twelve hours. And just as soon as the question came up, a name did too. The name was Austin Mann, a guy that Allison and I both knew. The world woudln't miss him if he were gone, nobody would really notice, or even care. He was the perfect target. I slowly wrote his name, like it depended on if the notebook could read my horrendous handwriting.

Nearly a minute later, Austin collapsed. I - I... I wanted to laugh, I knew what I would do from this point on. This notebook, that night. My life would be greatly affected from this point on.

I wasn't going to take Light's approach, from the show "Death Note". I was going to use this for personal gain, I was going to have wealth and power at the expense of others. I would have to drop all regard for human life, I would have to become a sociopath. All my morals, all of the things that I had learned from when I was a kid on, what was right, and what was wrong. That was all disregarded.

I continued on through the day with the rest of my classes. 911 Had been called to try and revive Austin, but he was gone. It was a good thing I had tested it on him. Austin was so easily forgotten, to me, he was dead before I had even written his name. Nobody seemed to care, some people freaked out, but that was the smallest amount of sympathy that was felt from his death.

When I got home, I began devising a plan, despite my exhaustion. I had to come up with something.

_The wind blew loudly, whipping my hair around my head. I heard them coming up the stairs quickly, they began running._

Light shined in through the window, at just the right angle to wake me up. I had the notebook stuck behind my TV for safety and a good hiding place. I got out of bed slowly. That night was all the sleep I needed, now it was time to brainstorm.

I decided that I would target wealthy but not well-known people, and have them send the credentials to their bank accounts to me in a P.O. box. Of course none of this would be possible, without the Death Note. All there was now, was finding some people. So many people to choose from, but I just couldn't find anybody. I looked everywhere; local businesses, online, even in phonebooks.

The name came up out of coincidence. I had turned on the local news channel to see what was going on, and the commercials were rolling. I guess a man named Carson Smith had reserved some advertisement time for his quickly growing clothing business. He was a great person to have his name written, and wealthy at that.

_I should have known to keep everything to myself, if I hadn't told anybody, It wouldn't have come to this. They were coming closer, quicker than I had expected too, I just stood there, waiting._

I wrote his name, and decided to have him hand the business to me before dying 97 days later, of a stroke. I wrote down a few more details than just a name and designated death, such as him calling me, etc etc.

Within an hour, Carson called me and told me he would like to hire me at his store, because he needed to focus on home life. I was animated, so excited that I would have my first job. And I knew that my plan was going to work, it was just a matter of time. Maku looked over at me, she was such a shy being. I needed to befriend her, it would make using the Death Note easier. I could manipulate her, if I pulled the right strings.

There was a slight breeze as I walked to the door of his building, it was such a small place, I'm surpised that anybody bought clothes from there. But when I got inside, it was a relaxing place, calm place, with tons of good clothes. I was suprised that he hadn't been a millionaire yet. The clothes were all made perfectly, and anybody who wore them really came to life with color.

Carson had me work at the register for a couple of hours, and invited me to dinner with him. He was quite a friendly guy, and if I had met him prior to writing his name, I probably wouldn't have written it, I wouldn't have chosen him. He was very pleasent to be around, he even told me to order anything on the menu.

While we were eating, (I had ordered the steak) he mentioned to me about looking a lot like his late son, which was a surprise to me, my father had left when I was young, but he looked nothing like Clark. It just struck me as odd.

_The door behind me exploded outwards because of a large kick. I gripped onto the Death Note harder, as if they were going to take it. The eleven men that rushed out the door all had guns. All of them pointing at me, ready to shoot at any moment._

The next 97 days were days of expensive dinners and aqquanting with Clark's friends. I felt as if I had new friends.

When the fateful 97th day came, I couldn't hold back the tears, the business had been very, very busy that day. Clark collapsed when telling me about his son's death. I just wanted to scream. People rushed to his side in fear that he would die, he lie there in agony, ready to die at any second. He just looked up at me, and tears coming out of the both of our eyes, he said, "Son, help me...". This was the most pain I felt ever. Such a good friend, it was as if he was a brother no, a father.

The business had of course been passed on to me, and I made some changes. Well, many changes, to say the least. I had changed the logo, hired more workers, even got a bigger store.

** To Be Continued**


	2. Part 2

Death Note Fanfiction; Part 2

The business was quickly growing, more and more people were dying, I was becoming more wealthy. All seemed to be going well, too well. Maku was easily manipulated, as it seemed, I had her use the eyes so that I could get more names for more money. Over the course of the last few months I had met many new people, including one individual named Audrey, who was a detective she was very smart, maybe as smart as me. Audrey was twenty years old or so and had been investigating a string of deaths in the New York area, she came down to Florida on a hunch that the murderer ran down here. I had also met a guy about the same age as myself, named Luke. He seemed like he could be a promising assistant with the Death Note, he was literally a genius.

Audrey and I had been talking about expanding my business to New York, and I thought it was the best idea the both of us ever came up with. The decision I made was to sell everything including all of the stores I owned in the area and have a major clearence sale on all the clothes. Money was the top priority to get to New York and start anew with the business.

All of the money from the sales and the Death Note killings, brought up a grand total of 18.4 million dollars. That was the largest amount of money I ever had. Now all that was left was bringing two people with me to New York. One to help with preperations for the business, and one to carry on with the Death Note killings. It had been decided that Luke would continue writing names, and Allison to come and help with the business.

I had invited Luke to come over. It was time that I told him of my actions, and got him to become the surrogate owner of the Death Note. Luke walked in cautiosly becoming aware of the serious tone I began to use. I started the conversation.

"Luke, I feel it's time I told you, of my plans."

"What are you talking about, Mason?"

"I am in possesion of one of the greatest weapons of mass murder in the history of the world. And I want you to join me."

"You're not making sense. What are you going on about!"

I pulled the Death Note out from the pocket of my coat, and held it up to him.

"Luke, now that you've seen this, let me explain what it is, and what I do with it, but if you don't help me with my plans, I'll be forced to kill you."

I explained to him of all of the powers of the Death Note, and my plans. He, surprsingly, agreed to my plans under the condition of being the Vice President of Clark's Clothing Co. All that was left was bringing Alison to New York, and she quickly agreed.

Nearly a month later; it happened...

We were in New York, and I bought a large 30 floor office building for the company, and 6 small stores around the state, with responsible , experienced workers. I gave Luke 3 sheets of paper from the notebook, and had him carry on the duties.

_FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! DROP THE NOTEBOOK!_  
><em>I couldn't believe how far I made it, and slipped up just once. It was horrid.<em>

The building and stores were all completely set up in a single week. Something happened, something that made me know what was going on, how everything was going to end, I basically saw the future.

Alison looked like something was bothering her, she began losing weight, and it just kept getting worse and worse. I asked her what the problem was, and she said it was just pressure, that she couldn't take the pressure of knowing people were dying. On the other hand, Luke was doing beautifully. As the days went by, I talked to Alison less and less. Words couldn't explain the way she looked, what was worse, is that if I had to, I would need to kill her.

As the days went by, my business was becoming more of an empire, and I grew more and more bored. I was livid at myself, I could do anything I wanted with my money, power and Death Note. Maku looked around the room, she looked worried for me. An idea came to my mind, it made me feel as if somebody was stabbing me in the chest. I was bored, and I knew what was to happen next.

The thoughts rushing through my head. The excitement.

"Maku, I want the eyes..."

In an instant, Maku's hand was over my face, and I felt so powerful. As I walked down the stairs, to the door of my building, one of the desk workers asked me if I had seen a ghost, and I just chuckled. I started noting names on a piece of paper, of everybody that I saw. I gathered up over two-hundred names, and that night I transfered all the names from that paper to the Death Note. Then burned the paper.

Alison came into the room and asked what I was doing, I just bellowed out the most extreme laugh ever, and told her what had been done.

_The things I had done, I think it was my fault, I don't know.. I just wanted go lay down, and drink some beer, though I don't even know what it tastes like.._

The radio in my room, the penthouse of the office building, was playing some Tyler, The Creator music. I just listened. I knew what was going to come next, this boredom.

** TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
